


beverly hills, baby honey

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Breathplay, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Louis, Dom/sub Undertones, Famous Harry Styles, Feminization, M/M, Older Harry Styles, Only if you squint - Freeform, Rimming, Top Harry, Younger Louis Tomlinson, louis is basically y/n
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry had an amused expression at his face, Louis scowled at him. "what's funny, Mr?""Nothing," he cleared his throat. "you know, you're only getting away with this because I slept with you, right?" he addressed. "if you were somebody else I'd be creeped out and lecturing you right now, but I happen to like you and hope to see more of you, so, I'll let it pass."Louis nibbled on the inside of his cheeks, a giddy smile dusting his features, he ignored the first sentences Harry said, focusing on the last one that stood out. "Mr. Styles, correct me nicely if I'm wrong but, are you asking me out?"Harry mirrored his expression. "maybe. If you'd allow me, of course."-Louis strongly believes that Harry Styles is a bottom, a submissive, simply because he is one— he also fights people on Twitter about it. Until he meets the very man himself, and proves him how he couldn't be anymore mistaken as the man turns him putty in his arms, strong arms- pliant and docile.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 273





	beverly hills, baby honey

**Author's Note:**

> hello hello. here i am again with another terrible fic. before you go in, just know that there's gonna be a ton of grammatical errors and possibly typos. also, this can get a bit cringey (especially the twitter parts, pls ignore that, Louis is a bit dumb here hehe) and Louis is basically y/n, if yknow what I mean :)

_“Baby, if you wanna leave, come to California be a freak like me, too.”_

—

The music faded out as the last part of the credits rolled, the screen turning black and leaving Louis staring at his reflection on the laptop. That was the nth time he watched the show and the nth time he finished it while waiting for the new season to come out.

He sighed in boredom, rolling on his bed before picking his phone up that was sitting beside his laptop covered by the soft sheets. He clicked on the blue bird app on his phone, scrolling through his timeline and catching up to recent happenings within the fandom. Until his eyes caught sight of something that annoyed him, a content he never wanted to see in his feed retweeted by one of his mutuals. He regretted ever following that person back. Quickly, he typed in a tweet:

 **lou 💋**  
@80STYLESUGAR

het/tophrries are so embarrassing and gross istg 🤢

 **4 replies • 2 retweets • 9 likes**  
___________________________________

 **amy is seeing the babie✨** @dimplestyls  
Replying to @80STYLESUGAR

oof what they do now 😭  
|  
**lou 💋** @80STYLESUGAR  
Replying to @dimplestyls

nothing major. somebody put them on my tl again jfc gonna break this one moot im tired 😭  
___________________________________

 **emma** @dilfharry  
Replying to @80STYLESUGAR

why are you so obsessed with us  
___________________________________

 **max GOT S WORDED HELP ME FIND MY MOOTS | ST4!!** @strangerstyles  
Replying to @80STYLESUGAR

can't you just block and then shut up about it or smth? istg y'all bhs always find ways to bully ppl and get away with it 😐  
___________________________________

 **pez 🌸** @wtrmlnsharry  
Replying to @80STYLESUGAR

lou delete 😭 they have found your tweet  
|  
**lou 💋** @80STYLESUGAR  
Replying to @wtrmlnsharry

no pez tf,, i wanna see them scream and cry  
|  
**Annie 💚** @AnnieStyles94  
Replying to @80STYLESUGAR and @wtrmlnsharry

Does it really matter? I dont think it's that deep, I mean it's just for the fics right?  
|  
**lou 💋** @80STYLESUGAR  
Replying to @AnnieStyles94

uhm, yes it do hun.  
|  
**Annie 💚** @AnnieStyles94  
Replying to @80STYLESUGAR

It really doesn't. I fail to see how Harry's sex life is any of your business  
|  
**lou 💋** @80STYLESUGAR  
Replying to @AnnieStyles94

it kinda does, annie, when everyone's so fixated on his toxic rockstar image and you dont see that he's a soft babie. and i fail to see how you fail to see that he's been so open about his sex life and he even talked about being interested in bdsm recently.  
|  
**Annie 💚** @AnnieStyles94  
Replying to @80STYLESUGAR

Ok calm down I just stated my opinion. I don't care if he tops or he bottoms. Why are you so offended for him anyway? And how are you so sure that he's a bottom when he could be both  
|  
**lou 💋** @80STYLESUGAR  
Replying to @AnnieStyles94

pls you're the one who came on to my tweet and disagreed, i just disagreed back. and ofc im sure he's a bottom, bc i am too. bottoms stick together, we're the same, periodt 💋✨

— 

_My neck, my back, lick my pussy and my crack. My neck, my—_

“What the fuck?” Louis stared at his phone, annoyed at the interruption and confused at the ringtone that he didn't ever remember changing, though he knew the one responsible for doing so was the same person on the caller ID. He swiped to answer.

“What do you want?”

“Woah,” Zayn's voice sounded on the speaker. “Oh hey Zayn, how are you? I'm doing great, Louis! What are you so aggressive for.”

“I said, what do you want.”

“Rude,” he clicked his tongue. “anyway, do you wanna hang out with the lads tonight? There's this newly opened club downtown we wanna see.”

Louis had no idea who _the lads_ were, it could be different this time. It was different every time.

“No, thank you.” Louis rolled on his back, kicking his feet to the air and checked the chipped nail polish on his left hand. He needs a different color to paint them again. Maybe a deep blue and then for a nicer finish, he'd add a holo top coat-

“Lou, please, you're an adult. You can't just spend your semestral break fighting fourteen year olds on fucking stan twitter.” he heard the man huff on the other line.

Louis' eyebrows scrunched up in offense, he sat up and placed a hand on his chest even though Zayn couldn't see him.

"Excuse me, I do not just fight people on stan twitter in my break, I also re-watch shows on Netflix over and over again, and eat anything I want.” he reprimanded. “and why do you care about me fighting _14 year olds on twitter_ , anyway. It's kinda funny.”

“You need a job.” Zayn deadpanned.

“Zayn, that night out offer is not sounding really tempting right now.”

The man on the other line sighed. “I heard there's gonna be celebrities.”

Louis raised a perfectly plucked brow. “And how would I know if your source is trustworthy?” he stood up to face the mirror and messed with his fluffy hair, turning around to ogle his bum clad in lace.

 _Goddamn, I am gorgeous._ He gave himself a pat on the bum.

“Louis, may I remind you that we live in Beverly Hills— and if that's not enough for you, the _source_ is Liam Payne, honey.”

He was a beat silent, contemplating, gnawing on his lower lip. “I hate you for having a point everytime _and_ a famous, big shot sugar daddy.”

He could practically hear Zayn's triumphant grin on the other line. “he's not my sugar daddy— and 10 PM, Lou, I'll pick you up, don't forget. You need to get laid. Bye, love you!” he hung up before Louis could even retaliate.

Louis stared at his phone and then to his bed and his laptop with an open Netflix tab with a pout, before shutting it close and running to his closet to begin choosing his outfit for the night. One that will get him laid. Because maybe Zayn was right.  
  
  
  


When he was just about done, finishing up his outfit, he heard an obnoxiously loud honking from outside his house. He peeked out of his curtain seeing Zayn's red convertible in front of the house. Quickly, he grabbed his black _Chanel_ purse and ran down the stairs.

“Nana, I'm going out for the night! I might not be back until tomorrow!” he hollered, voice echoing throughout the practically empty, huge house and then sprinted out of the house before his nana could respond.

“Get in loser, we're going clubbing!” Zayn whistled. “fur? really?” he questioned, eyeing Louis' hot pink fur coat.

“What? It's faux!” Louis did a little twirl, thankful that he decided on his red velvet flats. He climbed on to the car as Zayn cranked up some rap music most likely by Nicki Minaj before he took off, with Louis giggling at the backseat. 

— 

“Harry, please,” Harry rolled his eyes at the hundredth whine from the same person he's heard from the past ten minutes. “stay, baby.”

He ran his hand down his face, looking around for his watch. “I'm going home, Shawn.”

“No, you're not, you're going out with Niall and Liam," Shawn clicked his tongue, reaching out to touch Harry's arm and drag the man towards him, long fingers sneakily trying to unbutton said man's pants but sneaky enough as Harry removed his hand.

“Yes, and after that I'm going home.” hastily, he slapped the silver watch around his wrist and tucked his shirt into his black jeans, teasing his hair in front of the mirror.

“Yeah, going home with some random twink.” Shawn bit, glaring at Harry.

“And what about it? It's none of your business if I do or do not.”

“It is when I'm right here.”

Harry sighed, exhasperated. “Listen, just because I had my hands around your neck once and let you call me sir, doesn't mean we're going to be lovey-dovey and together. It was a one time thing, alright?” he grabbed his phone from the nightstand, getting ready to just run out of the damn expensive flat and go home to his expensive flat.

Shawn rolled his eyes, a hint of pink dusting his cheeks. “You're a dickhead, you know that?”

“Oh, I've been told.” he retaliated simply, not being able to find a great witty reply before he slammed the door behind him and practically sprinting through the painfully long hallway. He just wanted out of there.

“I'm outta here, outta here...” Harry chanted under his breathe until he reached his car, and sighing in relief once he was inside the familiar smell and comfort of it. He wanted to roll around and sleep in it. It took him one missed call from Liam and a text from Niall to get him moving and out of there.

—

Louis whined at Zayn dragging him out of the car, feeling like he regretted ever stepping foot out of his house and the comfort of his bed.

“But it's loud and there's so many people!” he stomped his foot.

“Yes, that's what a clubs are, Tommo,” Zayn poked his forehead, “and please, don't act like you've never been to a club before, Jesus, staying cooped up in your room is bad for you. It's social suicide! What happened to social butterfly Louis Tommo who befriended everyone?”

Louis rubbed his forehead, glaring at Zayn. “Social butterfly Louis Tommo has been long dead after he left highschool. Do not call me that again. Gross.” he shuddered, remembering his time as a sort of _chavvy_ _rugged skater boy_ _chav_ in highschool, before stomping his way to the club, showing his identification card to the guard, to prove that despite what his height and appearance showed, he was, indeed, a 21 year old adult man who happens to like crossdressing.

The music became even louder the moment he was inside, he could feel the beat from under his feet up to his chest and looking at the cluster of bodies on the dancefloor made him want to sit down on the nearest seat he found.

Zayn followed, coming in with two familiar faces by his side. And sure Liam was famous, but Louis was kind of getting used to seeing his face since he was sort-of-dating his best friend, and he saw him almost every weekend. But, oh my golly golly gosh, Niall Horan was here. The Niall Horan.

He knew he couldn't scream or cry to anyone here so his best choice was to unlock his phone and tap a quick text to Perrie, his other best friend who wasn't here and was on a vacation in Hawaii.

_Bitch, fucking Niall Horan is here._

To which he got a quick response of, _bitch what really where_

“Lou!” Zayn exclaimed as he approached him, “you know Liam already, and this is his friend Niall.” Louis inhaled, composing himself. He really needs a few pints, just to loosen up.

“Hey, Niall, I'm Louis. Nice meeting you.” he stopped himself from saying ''nice to meet ya'', not wanting to blow his cover, and for people to know that he has a twitter account that he uses to fight people. Niall grinned and shook his hand, and Louis could've fainted from the relief.

“Actually, we have another friend with us but he went to the toilet— oh there he is!” Niall exclaimed in his prominent Irish accent, and he would've swooned if he didn't see the person coming towards their table. He paled.

He gripped Zayn's arm, causing the raven haired lad to look at him in question. “You didn't tell me Harry Styles was going to be here, bitch.” he hissed under his breathe.

“Well, fuck, I'm sorry I didn't know!” Zayn whispered back.

“Shit. Motherfuck,” Louis muttered, “uh, speaking of toilets, I need to go to one now, excuse me.” he grinned, not bothering to hear their response as he awkwardly waddled out of there and running to the nearest toilet.

Once he was inside an empty stall, he quickly typed a message for Perrie, hands shaking slightly. His heart was beating so loud, it was the only thing he heard for a short while and he thought he'd go crazy.

_Louis: harry styles is here_

_Perrie 🌸💞: what is going oN WHERE ARE YOU_

_Louis: at a club somwhere_

_Louis: pez im gonna cry pls_

_Louis: im going to jump off this building_

_Perrie 🌸💞: ok babe calm down. don't freak out. you're at a club right? why don't you get a couple of drinks, just to calm yourself down hm?_

Louis shut his eyes tight for a moment, breathing in and out heavily, really thankful in Perrie for understanding his issues. He felt ridiculous for freaking out so much about a goddamn celebrity (especially since he was also considered one too) but this was Harry Styles, for Christ's sake, someone he's been following (on social media) for almost a decade. Someone who he adores and has dedicated a stan account for. He was always anxious about meeting famous people, too. He thought he'd gotten used to it since he always sees Liam but apparently, Styles was his greatest downfall.

–

Harry approached the table where Liam and Niall sat with an unfamiliar face. Confused at the other person who hurriedly walked away somewhere. He never would have noticed if not for the blinding pink fur coat draped over their tiny figure.

“Zayn, this is Harry, though you probably already know,” Liam chortled. “Harry this is Zayn.” they shook hands and exchanged _nice meeting you_ s before Harry sat himself down.

“Who was that earlier? The one who walked away?” Harry asked. Zayn subconsciously looked towards where Louis was situated earlier.

“That was my friend Louis. He's gonna be back soon, he just needed a toilet break,” Zayn smiled. “drinks, everyone?”

–

Louis tiptoed out of the toilet, looking over to where his supposed company for the night we're sat, and sighed in relief when they seemed to be preoccupied before hurriedly sneaking out trying to blend in to people and hide. He walked over to the bar, eyes cautiously roaming around.

“Give me a drink. A strong one.” he ordered the man in front, who didn't say a word and simply obeyed his order while he removed his coat, feeling to hot on his skin. He downed the drink in one go once it was placed in front of him, grimacing at the strong taste and the burn it did to his throat. It was terrible, but it felt good so he ordered another one. And another one, then another.

By the time he was on his seventh drink, he already felt loose and light enough that he was cracking jokes with the bartender and sending funny snaps to Perrie. That was also when he heard a very familiar voice order a drink next to him that made his head snap to the man who owned it, gulping when he made eye-contact with Harry Styles himself, sweating when said man gave him that infamous dimpled grin.

Louis took another drink.

“Hey,” Harry's drawled. “you must be Louis. I'm Harry, hello.” _Harry knows my name, I repeat, Harry knows my name, over._ Louis panicked.

Unintentionally, Louis giggled. “I know.”

Harry raised a brow, nibbling on his bottom lip, his grin never faltering. “Really? That's great, then.” Holy shit, this boy is beautiful. Harry thought, unable stop his eyes from wandering, right from the boy's collarbones down to his thighs.

Louis prevented himself from fainting on the spot. Harry was so close, he smelled so good and he was so tall, he was bigger than Louis everywhere and that fact made the boy feel tiny, he loved it. He loved that he had to look up to meet Harry's intense gaze, the dark green eyes that bore holes into him, making him feel hot.

“Tell me, baby boy, why are you away from company?” he gestured using his eyes towards the other three's direction.

 _Baby boy_ , Louis shuddered. He almost whimpered.

“Honestly?” _Oh no, did I drink too much?_ “I saw you coming and wanted to hide away.” Louis laugh-snorted then covered his face instantly. That was so not watermelon.

“Oh,” Harry's eyebrows shot up, “and why is that?” he asked, eyes dropping down to Louis' glossy pink lips, licking his own subconsciously.

“I'm just a teeny tiny bit scared of meeting famous people.”

“You didn't look scared of Niall.”

“But I was, I just composed myself immediately,” he reached out to poke a finger on Harry's chest, smiling cutely when the man didn't seem to mind. “then I saw you approaching.”

Maybe alcohol made Louis a tad bit more honest than he usually is.

“But a little birdy told me that you're a model, little one,” Harry couldn't stop himself from booping Louis' little nose, which the boy scrunched up adorably, his palm completely flat against Harry's chest.

“Just a little Instagram influencer, nothing huge like you.”

“I think I saw you in a _Penshoppe_ ad once.” he didn't, really. He only knew when Zayn showed him pictures and told stories.

Louis playfully rolled his eyes. “Okay, and maybe some brands.”

Harry contemplated asking Louis if he hates him, just a little playful banter but the way the boy seemed to almost curl up comfortably into him, whether he was aware of it or not, he decided against it. Louis, on the other hand, was internally freaking out, though his body and mouth didn't cooperate, his mind was screaming at him about Harry. Harry Styles being so close to him, a little too close- and oh, when did Harry place a warm hand on his hips? Goodness.

Louis shuddered. “Y-you wanna dance?”

Harry nibbled on his lip. “Sure.”

The tiny boy dragged him to where the dancefloor was, getting in between all the dancing bodies until they blended in and Louis put his arms around Harry, body instantly swaying to the beat, the taller one's ring clad hands basically glued to his body, gently caressing the soft velvet of his dress. Louis turned around, his back against Harry's front, the new position made the man's breathing hitch especially when he started grinding back against him. Louis' face was almost as red as his dress, grateful that he was facing away from the man.

“They're definitely gonna have a threesome by the end of the night.” Harry whispered low on his ears.

“Hm?”

“Liam, Zayn and Niall.” He looked over to where the three sat, noticing that they were indeed too close to be only having a purely mate-dude-pal discussion.

Louis gave him the cutest laugh ever. “Yep, definitely.”  
  
  
  


He doesn't remember how he ended up sitting on top of the bar with Harry standing in between his legs and his lips attached to his neck and then his own lips, but he wasn't complaining. Louis giggled when Harry's hands squeezed his hips and his thighs, he responded by crossing his legs on the man's back and squeezing his arms. Strong arms, Louis noted, full of potential. He shook his head at his thoughts. 

“Darling. Louis,” Harry rasped. “come home with me.”

“What?” the little starlet gasped.

"I want to take you home.” he mumbled against the soft skin of Louis' neck, peppering little kisses.

“Are we gonna have sex?” Louis asked with feigned innocence, looking at Harry from under his lashes. “it's not gonna work.” he mumbled before giggling to himself.

Harry pulled back slightly. “What do you mean?”

Pointing at himself, Louis said, “I am a bottom,” then he pointed at Harry. “you are also a bottom.”

Maybe alcohol made him a little bit _too_ honest.

With a raised brow, Harry chuckled in amusement. “While it's nice to know the first fact... but the second one... why do you think so?”

“Because.” Louis pouted.

“Well,” the man paused, nibbling on his bottom lip with an amused grin on his face. “I have only bottomed once, and I was very young. Since then I knew I was made to please.” he caressed the boy's face using the back of his knuckles. Louis' eyes grew comically wide, hitting Harry's shoulder lightly.

“No way. Stop lying.”

“Yes way. It's true sweetheart and I'd very much like to show you.”

Louis looked genuinely saddened about the newly learned fact. “no more subby bottom rights for me.” Harry was genuinely concerned too, then Louis spoke again, fiddling his fingers. “I'd take a picture with you but I don't know if you're fine with that.” he whispered, giving Harry his best innocent puppy eyes.

“I'm fine with it, baby, do as you please.” he permitted which Louis gave a giddy grin to before pulling out his phone and opening an app and taking a couple of goofy snaps with Harry. He sent some to Perrie and didn't take his time to check if she responded as he was asking the bartender a favor, asking him to take a picture of him and Harry in the same position to which the guy agreed to without hesitation. He also asked Harry permission to post the photo to his Instagram story, and he agreed. When his notifications started flooding in he muted his phone and locked it before completely paying attention to the painfully attractive man in between his legs. It would seem that the amused expression in his eyes were permanent.

Harry licked his lips. “You have me as your display.”

“Yes, I love you,” Louis flushed to his cheeks. “I mean, I'm a fan. I have all your merch, the CDs, vinyls, posters and stuff...” he trailed pouting sadly. “you're turned off now.”

“Far from it, lovely,” the green-eyed man sighed. “in fact, I'd really love to take you home now.”

“Then take me.” Louis stated with a shaky inhale, blue eyes drooping dreamily, the word _home_ left out, purposely creating a double meaning.

Harry all but groaned, squeezing Louis' thighs in his hands then planting his lips against the boy's one more time before he dragged them out of the chaos and people and to the parking lot behind the building, the noise now muffled and barely heard of.

“Fuck— nn..” Louis managed to let out before he was slammed against a car and a warm tongue invading his mouth, which he responded to greedily, hands flying around to grip Harry's shirt, then his nape. He let out little whimpers as Harry continued to dominate his space all while struggling to open his car door, pushing Louis inside when he succeeded and then climbing in right after, situating himself between Louis' legs.

The boy whined from underneath, “Harry.. off.. off please.” Harry complied, pulling back. Louis blinked. “I wanna do something.” he got on to his knees, between Harry's legs and carefully undid his pants, peering up at the man with a shy flush on his cheeks, silently asking Harry for permission. Harry nodded, running his hands through the boy's soft brown hair. Louis started by rubbing his palm over the hardness through the boxers before slipping them off and clutching the thickness in his hands, he licked his lips as he rubbed up and down. He looked up to see Harry looking back at him with an unreadable expression, breathing heavily.

“Y-you're big.” Louis commented absentmindedly, making Harry let out a strangled noise, a cross between a hum and a groan. He leaned down, almost hesitantly placing his lips on the head of Harry's cock, using his tongue to lick the slit as it oozed of precum before completely engulfing the shaft with his mouth, tasting the sticky substance as it dribbled down his chin. He sucked, licked and wanked the man's cock, definitely loving the way it felt so heavy on his tongue and occupied his mouth with a salty taste.

He felt Harry's hold on his hair tighten. “So pretty. I'm gonna fuck your pretty mouth.” he semi-warned before thrusting into his little nymphet's mouth. Louis' finger's tightened on his thighs, eyes watering but showed no signs of a gag reflex which honestly impressed the man and turned him on much more. He let Harry fuck into his throat, only looking up him with his tongue out, dazed blue eyes and flushed cheeks.

Louis could feel Harry's cock pulse hot and heavy on his tongue and he wondered how it would feel inside him, the thought making him whine and stomach rumble with excitement and his hole to clench. He couldn't wait. For someone who hasn't had much dick in his lifetime, Louis sure was a cockslut.

“I'm close, baby girl, gonna come in your mouth.” the petname had been purely a slip up on Harry's part, but it didn't fail to make Louis mewl, closing his eyes as he pushed his bum out unconsciously. He heard Harry's desperate moans and groans, and the grip on his hair before he felt him explode, the warm substance filling his mouth before Harry pulled out, getting come on his chin as well. He stared Harry in the eyes and swallowed it then wiped down the excess that got on his face. The man looked gorgeous with his dark green eyes glinting under the dim light and sweat running from his forehead down his eyebrows

Harry let out a grunt. “You,” he reached to touch Louis' chin, lifting his face up. “are fucking sinful. My baby honey.”

Louis shuddered at that. “Please take me home, daddy.” never in Louis' life would he have known he'd be calling Harry daddy at any given time but, hey, things happen.

And if Harry grew hard again even just after having his release and then immediately speeding off to take Louis to his flat, then it wasn't anyone's business but theirs.  
  
  
  
  


Desperate whines could be heard through the long hallways of Harry's expensive condominium building. Louis was impatiently and unashamedly rubbing himself against Harry as the man hastily opened his door using his keycard, once he successfully opened it, he pulled Louis inside the warm atmosphere of his home, his large hands never leaving the smaller body in front of him, spueezing and caressing. Harry wasn't very fond of kissing mere one-night stands, getting attached to them or them getting too attached to him. But Louis. He was different. Louis was absolutely needy, and sweet and everything— and Harry loved it.

“Okay, okay,” Harry chuckled when Louis started unbuttoning his shirt, kissing his pectorals. “will you be a good boy and go sit and wait for me here, hm?” he said, opening the door to his room, letting Louis inside and sit on the bed as he got a bottle of lubricant and a packet of condom out and ready on the bed.

While Louis decided to make himself at home, lying down in the middle of the bed. Not long after, Harry joined him in bed pressing his body and lips against him, a leg in between his thighs.

A hand reached his back, fumbling on the zipper of his dress and slowly zipping it down. The straps fell delicately from his soft shoulders and Harry couldn't stop himself from peppering kisses on the smooth surface. He slipped the dress off of Louis, biting his lips at the erected rosy pink buds on his chest and leaning down to place his mouth on the bud, licking and biting while the other was fondled in between his fingers. On instinct, Louis' legs were spread apart as he bucked his hips up to Harry's and high little noises escaped his mouth, his hands gripping the sleeves of Harry's shirt.

“Sensitive, perky little tits,” Louis gasped and weakly smacked Harry's shoulders. “lay still for me, darling,” Louis complied as Harry pulled, but not going away. “spread for me, please?” Louis did, pliant and submissive, the sight eliciting an amused smirk from Harry that had Louis' face burning as he made an embarrassed noise.

“Sh, sh,” Harry hushed his whiny baby, taking his thick, smooth thighs in his hands and spreading them apart before he slowly peeled the lace underwear from his bum. “couldn't count the times you accidentally flashed me your panties tonight, lovely,” he hummed at the noise Louis made at his sentence. “gonna take care of you.” he kissed the inside of Louis' thighs, biting at the soft skin and leaving marks before going on to the boy's cock, his pretty little cock that laid flat on his stomach, hard, red and leaking. He licked a fat stripe on the slit, making Louis shudder and then moved down to his balls then stopped right before his hole, pressing his fingers lightly at the rim, causing Louis to clench. Harry inhaled shakily.

“So pretty,” he commented, then reached for the bottle of strawberry lube and uncapped it, squeezing the right amount on his fingers and then lathering them on Louis rim and teasing it a little using his middle finger then little by little sinking in the heat, rubbing the walls inside and getting him used before pulling his finger out. Leaning close, he then buried his face in Louis' bum, licking at the pretty pink hole and humming as Louis' legs instinctively tightened around his head.

Harry was _amazing_ at it, Louis' pleasure dazed thoughts managed to think. He couldn't contain the loud and high noises to himself especially when Harry once again used his fingers, this time using two, inserting then inside with his tongue and scissoring Louis while still licking expertly licking inside of him.

“Harry, more please, I'm close...” he gasped out, bucking his hips to Harry's face, desperate for more friction and stimulation. Harry set him down real quick, a harsh grip on his hips that was sure to leave bruises and a bite on his thighs before Harry was pulling away and then dragging Louis' arms upwards to make him sit down. “I'm not letting you come just like that.” he started unbuttoning his jeans, slipping out of his boxers and ripping his shirt of off his body. He sat in the middle of the bed, back against the headrest, beckoning Louis to come closer and slip the thin rubber on his cock for him. Louis complied, slipping it on him, painful and slow, rubbing the thick length under his warm hand.

Harry put a hand on his wrist to halt him, and told him to sit on top with his back turned and him facing the other way. His back against Harry's broad chest, while the man's hands went under his knees, holding him up. Louis' head rested on Harry's shoulder as the man slowly let him sink on his cock, the feeling of the large head breaching his entrance making him shudder and reach behind him to clutch at Harry's hair.

“Please,” Louis pleaded breathily, not really knowing what he was pleading for but it seemed that was Harry's cue to start moving, ramming up into Louis' tight heat causing the said boy to choke up a moan as the stretch of Harry's cock inside him burned in a way that he liked. “O-oh, yes...” he mewled, hips rutting down to meet Harry's thrusts, his other hand reached to his cock in hopes of chasing his orgasm closer but the man took his hand, holding his wrists up and growled in his ear.

“Be a good boy and come only for my cock.”

Louis gasped, letting out a pitiful whimper. “Y-yes, daddy, love your cock.”

Harry hummed. “Is that so? Then how about you fuck yourself on daddy's cock?” carefully, he pushed Louis' back. “and show daddy how much you love it?” he ran his fingers down his back and Louis shivered, nodding weakly before setting his knees on either side of Harry's legs, lifting himself up gently and then dropping back down to Harry's cock. He did it again, and again, enjoying the slow, sensual drag of it against his walls. He could hear Harry's grunts from behind him, large hands situated on his hips. Harry couldn't even begin to describe how much he liked the sight of Louis sinking up and down his cock.

Louis' rhythm stuttered, a sign that he was close to his release and Harry was not having it, not yet. He lifted the boy off of him and placed him on the bed on his back. Louis squirmed, huffing and letting out frustrated little whines while slapping his feet down the bed which Harry instantly halted by grabbing his ankles, placing the pair of svelte legs on his hips. “Behave.”

“I want to come, please!” Louis sobbed, crossing his legs at the small of Harry's back.

“And you will, you just have to wait,” Harry grunted. “do you want to get spanked?” he questioned to which Louis shook his head at.

“I thought so,” he hummed, aligning himself to Louis' entrance before slamming back in without warning, eliciting a surprised noise from the boy. He lifted Louis' lower body without any sign of struggle, trying to get a better angle and then putting his legs on top of his shoulders. Cautiously, he reached up to Louis' neck, caressing the smooth surface. “You'd look so good with a collar on your neck. One with my name on it— f-fuck...” he trailed as Louis clenched around him deliciously. Harry pushed his weight down until Louis' knees were on his chest and then wrapped his hands around the boy's neck, lightly pressing on it. It's official, he decided he liked the way his hands looked around Louis' neck.

With a strangled mewl, Louis' eyes rolled back to his head as Harry pressed against a sensitive spot inside him due to the new angle. Harry seemed to catch on as a smug grin crept into his features and he steadied his thrusts, working his hips at a certain angle that had Louis spilling white substance from his pretty cock, in no time, shuddering and getting come all over his stomach.

Louis simply laid there, docile and sated with his blue eyes drooped and dazed, staring at nothing but the ceiling as Harry continued to chase his own release pounding into Louis' tight heat and gritting his teeth, desperate. The rhythm of his hips slowed down, the fast and harsh thrusting became languid and deep until he stopped, situating himself deep inside Louis and spilling, hard and long. At the back of his mind, he sort of wished they went bare. Maybe next time. _What do you mean by next time, Styles? You planning to date this boy?_ He tutted at himself. _If yes, then what about it?_ Harry has a habit of arguing with himself.

Slowly, he pulled out of the boy and hushing him gently when he began to squirm. He then slipped the rubber from his now limp dick, tying it then tossing it to the trash beside his bed. Harry laid beside him, letting Louis cuddle up to his warmth, sighing in comfort and then he was out like a light, his soft and steady breathing was the only thing heard in the silence of Harry's room. He chuckled softly, touching a lock of Louis' hair and moving it away from his eyes. “No pillowtalk? My soft baby.” he muttered to nobody in particular.

He let the sound of Louis' breathing lull him to a nice sleep filled with images of Louis being soft, Louis and Louis. 

-

A bright beam of sunlight on his face was what woke Louis up. He shielded himself from Apollo's wrath and tried to move but found he was unable to do so due to the heavy body practically on top of him. Harry's digital clock on the bedside table indicated it was early in the morning. _Harry._

Flashbacks from last night's rendezvous coming back to him and heating his cheeks up. Oh yeah, he just got railed by Harry Styles and now he was in his bed with the man himself draped on top of him. It wasn't just a wet dream. He groaned and tossed, successfully waking Harry up from his deep and comfortable slumber to lie down on his back, freeing Louis from his grasp. Instantly, Louis stood up from his bed and wincing from the pain in his backside but ignoring it, trying to find his clothes and leave. Almost immediately, a hand shot up to grab his wrist, preventing him from doing so. He turned around and saw Harry's sleepy face gazing up at him, then he spoke, voice deep and raspy from sleep:

“Don't leave, stay,” which, okay, that was weird. “shower and have breakfast with me, lovely.”

Louis hesitated for a millisecond, then gave in right away. He was only Louis, after all, and this was Harry Styles in front of him, giving him sleepy puppy eyes and pleading for him to stay and calling him petnames. 

-

Louis, freshly showered, was sat down in Harry's kitchen wearing one of his shirts that was much larger than him, as the man cooked up a simple breakfast for the two of them, his broad back facing Louis. He pushed his hair back from his face, scrolling up and down his social media and notifications, reading questions upon questions thrown to him in the comments that he didn't plan on answering. There were too many, some of them were too harsh. Instead, he chose to see Perrie's texts that flooded his inbox with questions such as, _what the fuck happened_? _Harry Styles, seriously?_ _Answer me bitch_ and then, _I mean in the morning if you're not drunk and hungover anymore_ , one that he snorted at because, no, he wasn't hungover and he barely drunk last night, he can hold his alcohol pretty good. He was too tired to type out a whole story-telling paragraph to Perrie so he opted in simply sending a picture of Harry's back, with the caption: _too tired. got railed to death talk to u later_

He sent Zayn a short text asking, _how was two at once?_ and then instantly receiving a reply that said, very eloquently, _fuck you_ , and he knew his friend was alright. Then he opened his Twitter app and his stan account seeing the notifications he received from his last tweet that he typed last night before he went out.

 **lou 💋**  
@80STYLESUGAR

dont u jus think abt how harry prolly likes to get choked and call someone daddy

 **15** **replies • 10 retweets • 57 likes**  
_______________________________

A cross between a groan and a whine of embarrassment slipped past his lips as he dropped his head on the counter, hiding his face. He didn't bother reading the replies on the tweet, he contemplated letting it be, or deleting the tweet. He decided on the latter. He also contemplated deleting his account and starting a new one. But before he could decide on it, a plate of eggs, bacon and buttered toast was placed in front of him.

“Something wrong?” he smiled at Louis. Right, Harry Styles himself was right in front of him, and he definitely doesn't like getting choked calling someone daddy.

“You know, for years I really thought you were a bottom,” he went right in, and Harry's eyebrows shot up in surprise. “now I'm embarrassed because I've talked about it on Twitter for years and it'd be weird if I suddenly changed my mind.”

Harry had an amused expression at his face, Louis scowled at him. “what's funny, Mr?”

“Nothing,” he cleared his throat. “you know, you're only getting away with this because I slept with you, right?” he addressed. “if you were somebody else I'd be creeped out and lecturing you right now, but I happen to like you and hope to see more of you, so, I'll let it pass.”

Louis nibbled on the inside of his cheeks, a giddy smile dusting his features, he ignored the first sentences Harry said, focusing on the last one that stood out. “Mr. Styles, correct me nicely if I'm wrong but, are you asking me out?”

Harry mirrored his expression. “maybe. If you'd allow me, of course.”

“I-I'd love to.” Louis stuttered. Suddenly, the toast and eggs were very interesting as Louis stared at them intensely with a shy blush on his cheeks. Harry looked at him, just stared, wondering where this beautiful boy was all of his life. He admired the way his full, long lashes brushed his soft cheeks when he looked down and how his pretty pink lips curved into a timid smile. He looked so delicate, like a fairy.

“So, Louis,” he addressed. “what's your favorite colour?” 

-

Breakfast with Harry has been great, he was nice and a gentleman, his voice was slow, deep and alluring. This, Louis knew, but it was still different to actually experience it in person. They also showered together, gave each other nice handjobs and Harry took care of Louis. It was almost too good to be true, almost.

If Harry wasn't parked in front of his house and giving Louis the longest smooch in his car, he would probably think this was all a dream. But he pinched himself many times and he really was, without a doubt, indeed, wearing Harry's clothes that were baggy on him and his clothes from last night packed neatly inside a paper bag that he had in his hand until Harry dragged him back in his car for a supposedly short peck on the lips that turned out to be a full blown makeout session.

“Harry,” he giggled when Harry licked neck. “Harry I need to go inside now. I have to greet my parents.” reluctantly, Harry pulled away with a pout on his lips. Louis booped him in the nose. “I've always wanted to do that.” he gave him a peck on his nose. “anyway, we have each other's numbers, okay? Just call me if you need a cuddle buddy or something.”

Harry grunted. “I'll miss you.”

Rolling his eyes, Louis huffed but a hint of a smile was in his eyes. “you're so dramatic. We still have Thursday remember?”

That statement made Harry grin and take Louis' hand in his, bringing it up to his mouth and nipping at his fingers. “Thursday, and then another day after that, then another.”

Louis snorted out a giggle. “yes, you silly oaf. Every week if I need to.”

“No, everyday.”

“Everyday.”

Harry was a beat silent, just staring at him. Fondly. “Where have you been all my life, my baby honey?”

“Here, in Beverly Hills?” Louis joked, squealing when Harry pulled him in again and placed him on his lap for possibly another long makeout session. They were never gonna let go of each other, at this point. They weren't even dating yet, and they're already starting the honeymoon phase. But Louis was alright with that. Harry thought the same, as long as he has possibly most beautiful boy in all of Beverly Hills in his arms.

—

_“Screw your anonymity, loving me is all you need to feel like I do.”_


End file.
